Casey Jones
Casey Jones est un personnage basé sur le cheminot américain qui a réellement existé, John Luther Jones. Il est le protagoniste de son court-métrage animé dans lequel il apparaît pour la première fois, The Brave Engineer sorti en 1950. Apparitions ''The Brave Engineer Dans la gare de triage à l'aube, Casey Jones dort dans sa locomotive avec sa robe de chambre et sa casquette. Il se change dans sa tenue d'ingénieur pour se préparer à livrer le courrier (bien sûr, il est pressé de le faire). Une fois le chargement des wagons terminé, Casey démarre son moteur à une vitesse assez rapide avant que le chef de train ne puisse appeler tout le monde à bord. Après avoir franchi une série d'aiguillages de voie, Casey Jones arrive à peine à sortir de la gare de triage en croisant deux autres trains en sens inverse. De retour dans la cabine, on le voit nettoyer la poussière du charbon et le mettre dans la chaudière une pièce à la fois. Mais sa tranquillité est bientôt interrompue lorsque le train traverse une inondation causée par la pluie, ce qui fait que Casey a " huit heures de retard ". Pagayant avec sa pelle dans l'eau, Casey a finalement réussi à sortir de la pluie et à revenir sur la piste. Cependant, au moment où le train reprend de la vitesse, Casey aperçoit une vache brune sur la voie ferrée et l'arrête en hurlant. En se plaignant qu'il est en retard, Casey ordonne à la vache de sortir de la piste. Une fois que la vache est partie, le train reprend sa vitesse rapide et Casey vérifie à nouveau son chronomètre, remarquant que le temps s'est écoulé à cause du problème de la vache. Casey charge donc plus de charbon avec sa pelle dans la cheminée pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais une fois de plus, Casey Jones rencontre un autre obstacle, cette fois une demoiselle en détresse, ligotée sur les rails par un escroc avec une moustache très fine. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter de nouveau après, Casey court vers l'avant de la locomotive, mais se tient sur son receveur de vaches, et sauve la dame. Ne s'arrêtant toujours pas, Casey continue à un rythme rapide et dépose la demoiselle à la station suivante où un porteur se précipite et l'attrape en pensant que c'est un colis. Maintenant, avec encore moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait, Casey accélère un peu plus le train avec plus de charbon, entrant et sortant plus tard d'une plaine enneigée, dans un canyon sombre comme si le temps semblait passer plus vite que nous le pensions. A l'insu du mécanicien, un fou " qui n'est pas au niveau " pose des explosifs sur un pont et au moment où le train de Casey est sur le point de traverser, ils font exploser et font tomber le train entier. Une fois de plus, après avoir été à l'abri d'un obstacle apparemment infranchissable, la locomotive de Casey n'abandonne pas, lutte pour souffler et souffler de l'autre côté de la gorge de la montagne, et continue son chemin une fois de plus. Pendant que le train avance, une bande de voyous du train rôde dans l'ombre et regarde le train d'en haut, parce qu'ils pensent qu'il y a de l'or sur la locomotive, alors ils chargent vers le train. Encore en train de pelleter du charbon, Casey ne remarque pas que les voleurs sont maintenant dans la locomotive, les fusils tirés, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit presque pelleté dans le four. Furieux de cette nouvelle interruption, Casey attaque le gang avec sa pelle. Il continue à combattre les bandits presque nonchalamment alors qu'il continue à pelleter de plus en plus de charbon dans le moteur. Il réussit à battre la bande, mais il est alarmé de voir à quel point il est en retard quand il regarde sa montre, puis il ouvre l'accélérateur si largement qu'il l'arrache de ses côtes, et le jette au loin. Désespéré d'arriver à temps, Casey pellette le charbon dans le four de manière folle, provoquant une surchauffe du moteur. Après avoir épuisé le charbon, Casey jette tout ce qu'il peut dans le four, surchauffant encore jusqu'à ce que les engrenages et les jauges explosent. Alors que le moteur commence à s'effondrer, Casey essayant de le maintenir en place, les rails fondent tandis que Casey répare son moteur avec le train que l'on voit rugir en bas d'une colline. Pendant qu'il est occupé, le brave mécanicien ne remarque pas un autre train qui vient vers lui sur la même voie. Le train de Casey se dirige vers lui comme une balle, et le conducteur du train de Casey court vers la locomotive pour avertir Casey, mais Casey ne peut pas l'entendre, et les trains entrent en collision dans un nuage de fumée noire. Le facteur qui attend à la gare pense que Casey ne va pas s'arrêter aujourd'hui, quand tout d'un coup, les derniers morceaux de la locomotive de Casey apparaissent, Casey tenant le courrier. D'après la montre de Casey, Casey l'a fait "Presque à l'heure" Anecdotes *Dans la vraie vie, Casey Jones ne survit pas à la collision; cependant, il est la seule victime de l'accident et a sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies ce jour-là. Dans le dessin animé, alors qu'il est sur un parcours de collision avec un autre train, Casey survit à la collision après quelques travaux sur deux 4-8-0 Nos 77 et 5, deux Locomotive, avec un train de marchandises. C'était très probablement intentionnel, car il aurait été beaucoup trop sombre et traumatisant pour les enfants de montrer sa mort réelle. *La locomotive du train dans le dessin animé que pilote Casey est une locomotive 4-4-0 ou une locomotive à vapeur de type américain no 2. Ces locomotives de cet agencement de roues le plus courant, dont 25 000 ont été construits, ont été utilisés le plus souvent sur les chemins de fer américains, dans les années 1800 et 1830, et ont reçu le nom d'"American" en 1872 jusqu'en 1928. En réalité, Casey conduisait un moteur de type Ten Wheeler 4-6-0, Illinois Central Railroad No. 382, lors de son voyage fatidique. Le #382 original a été mis au rebut en juillet 1935, mais un autre dix-roues 4-6-0 est actuellement exposé au Casey Jones Home & Railroad Museum à Jackson, Tennessee à la place du #382. *Les moteurs no 2 et les autres types de moteurs, qui sont équipés de roues 4-4-0, ont huit roues, par exemple quatre roues avant, quatre roues motrices et aucune roue arrière. *Le moteur n° 382 et d'autres moteurs ont dix roues, comme quatre roues avant, six roues motrices et aucune roue arrière. *Dans le jeu vidéo, l'esprit de la terre désolée ressemble à celui de Casey Jones. Il fait également des annonces lorsque les joueurs entrent dans l'une des gares. *Il apparaît dans l'épisode "L'échange de corps", alors qu'il conduisait Casey Junior, et roulait avec Dumbo, Timothée, et les corbeaux. Galerie CaseyJones.jpg|The real Casey Jones. Casey Jones Concept.jpg Brave-Mecanicien.jpg|Casey realizes that he is late. 1950-mecanicien-2.jpg rare16.jpg|Casey cleaning his coal. The Brave Engineer 1247739981 2 1950.jpg The Brave Engineer 1247739981 3 1950.jpg|Casey paddling with his shovel. The Brave Engineer 1247739996 4 1950.jpg The Brave Engineer 1247740013 1 1950.jpg The Brave Engineer 1247740013 3 1950.jpg The Brave Engineer 1247740031 0 1950.jpg The Brave Engineer 1247740031 1 1950.jpg Brave Engineer 2.jpg|Casey saves the damsel in distress. tumblr_lyh3o6tJha1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Casey is adding some more coal to his train stove, and is not knowing that some train bandits are on board of his train; trying to hijack and rob it. Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-20h21m49s105.png Geniecaseyjones.jpg|Genie as Casey Jones. Spirit of Wasteland.png|The Spirit of the Cartoon Wasteland, in the likeness of Casey Jones. DumboMickeyMouse2013.png|Casey Jones in the ''Mickey Mouse episode "New Shoes" en:Casey Jones